originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Future 3
'' Back to the Future Part III'' is a 1990 American science fiction comedy Western film and the third and final installment of the ''Back to the Future trilogy''. It was directed by Robert Zemeckis and starred Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Mary Steenburgen, Thomas F. Wilson and Lea Thompson. It was released by Universal Pictures. Continuing where Back to the Future Part II left off, Marty McFly has discovered that his friend Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown became trapped in the year 1885. By getting help from the Doc of 1955, Marty unearths the DeLorean time machine and uses it to travel to 1885 and bring Doc back to present-day 1985. Filming took place in both California and Arizona and the film was released in the United States on May 25, 1990. The film was a commercial success and achieved $244.53 million at the international box office, making it the 6th highest grossing film of 1990. Fan reaction to the film was more positive than to the first sequel with many stating that this entry to the series reflected more the original. Critics also gave Part III better reviews than Part II, which had been met with mostly mixed to positive reactions. Plot In 1955, Marty McFly and Doc Brown use the information in Doc’s 1885 letter to retrieve and repair the damaged DeLorean. As they retrieve the car, Marty spies a tombstone with Doc's name, dated six days after the letter. Learning Doc was killed by Biff Tannen's ancestor, Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen, Marty decides to go back to 1885 to save Doc. Marty arrives on September 2, 1885, in the middle of a U.S. Cavalry pursuit of Indians. While evading the pursuit the car's fuel line is torn, and Marty hides the car in a cave. While walking to Hill Valley, Marty meets his Irish1 great-great-grandparents Seamus and Maggie McFly. To disguise his identity, Marty adopts the name "Clint Eastwood". In town, Marty runs afoul of Buford and his gang who begin hanging Marty before Doc saves him. Doc agrees to leave 1885, but with the fuel tank in the DeLorean empty and gasoline unavailable, there is no way to power the car to 88 mph. Doc devises a scheme to use a locomotive to push the DeLorean up to speed. As Doc and Marty explore the rail spur they intend to use, they spot an out-of-control horse-drawn wagon. Doc saves the passenger, Clara Clayton. The two fall in love, finding many common interests, especially the works of Jules Verne. Buford tries killing Doc at a town festival, but Marty intervenes. Buford then goads Marty into a showdown in two days' time. Consulting the picture of Doc's tombstone, they note that Doc's name has disappeared, but the tombstone is otherwise unchanged. Doc tells Marty the tombstone represents the events of the future and warns him that it could be Marty instead of Doc that Buford shoots. The night before their departure, Doc angers Clara by telling her he is from the future as she believes it is merely an excuse to end their relationship. Distraught, Doc returns to the town saloon to get drunk. Marty rides to the saloon and convinces Doc to leave with him. Unfortunately, Doc drinks a single shot of whiskey and passes out. Buford arrives and calls Marty out. Marty realizes his reputation is unimportant and refuses to fight. Doc revives after being force fed the bartender's special "Wake-Up Juice" and tries fleeing with Marty, but Buford's gang captures Doc, forcing Marty to fight. Marty uses a firebox door from a stove as a bullet-proof vest, and hits Buford in the face with it. Buford destroys the tombstone and is arrested. With Buford no longer a threat, Marty and Doc depart to steal the locomotive. Clara is on the train when she overhears a salesman discussing a man he met in the saloon, despondent about his lost love. Realizing the man is Doc and that he loves her, Clara triggers the emergency brake and runs back to town. She discovers Doc's model of the time machine and rides after him. Clara boards the speeding locomotive while Doc is climbing towards the DeLorean. Doc encourages Clara to climb out to him, intending to bring her to 1985. The locomotive's funnel explodes due to the propellant Doc put in the engine to make it go faster and the locomotive begins falling apart. Clara falls off the side, hanging by her dress. Marty passes Doc his hoverboard and Doc uses it to save Clara. They coast away from the train safely as the DeLorean disappears through time while the locomotive roars over the edge of an incomplete bridge and is demolished. Marty arrives safely on October 27, 1985, but the powerless DeLorean is destroyed when a freight train strikes it head-on. Marty returns to his home, discovering that everything has returned to the improved timeline. Marty finds Jennifer sleeping on her front porch. Later, Marty uses the lessons he learned in 1885 to avoid being goaded into a street race with Needles, avoiding a potential automobile accident. Jennifer opens the fax message she kept from 2015 and finds the message regarding Marty being fired erased. Marty takes Jennifer to the time machine wreckage. As they survey the remains, a steam-powered locomotive equipped with a flux capacitor appears, manned by Doc, Clara, and their children, Jules and Verne. Doc gives Marty the photo of the two of them by the clockworks at the 1885 festival. Jennifer inquires about the fax and asks what it means. Doc tells them it means that the future has not been written yet and that it is "whatever you make it, so make it a good one". After the Browns bid farewell to their friends, Doc’s train converts into a hovertrain and roars off into an unknown time. Category:Back to the Future Category:Movies